


Every action has its consequence

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Head Injury, Lila Rossi Bashing, MINOR Lukanette, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Adrienette, Platonic Relationships, author knows little on head trauma, class salt, hurt Marinette, ml salt fic, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Marinette is put in the hospital after being pushed down the stairs. Are any of her classmates sorry? Chloe and Adrien were very very doubtful. and they gave their little classmates a piece of their minds. Does the class apologize? Are they even sorry?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 42
Kudos: 777





	1. The action

_SLAP_

Marinette’s head turned to the side. She touched her cheek wide-eyed from what just happened. Why did her fingertips feel sticky? She looked at her fingertips and saw that they were smudged red. She realized she must have been scratched by her former best friend’s nails and broke the skin.

Marinette looked at her assailant with shock and betrayal in her eyes while Alya glared at her with so much hate and anger. She looked at those surrounding her and saw their expressions matched Alya’s.

“How could you do this to her, Marinette!? Do you really think you’re so much better than us that you have to hurt Lila!?” Alya spat out with fury.

The young designer should have known Lila had something to do with this. But what did she do this time?

“Alya, what are you talking about?!” Marinette questioned.

But of course, Alya didn’t want explanations. Instead of waiting for Marinette to tell her side of the story, she reeled her hand back again and for the second time slapped Marinette.

Only this time, Marinette lost her balance.

One would expect to just hit the ground under their feet. So why was it taking so long to hit the floor?

One thing led to another. Marinette was tumbling down to the floor harder than she thought. A corner kept hitting her head, shoulders, arms, legs, and body. When she finally hit the floor, her head made a sickening cracking sound before the pain set in. Everything stung and ached. She couldn’t move and she felt nauseous. She wanted to throw up but couldn’t bring herself to. Her eyes hurt from how suddenly bright it was. Was it always this bright on a Monday morning? Marinette could hear people screaming. And laughing?

Because she landed on her back, she was able to blearily look up and saw the silhouette of Alya pointing at her. Marinette could hear her former friend laughing at her and shouting at her she deserved to fall. Her vision was getting fuzzier but she was barely able to make out two blond haired individuals shoving their way past the wall of betrayal and descend down the stairs as fast as they could, all while calling out her name.

A warm hand touched her clammy cheeks and droplets of water landed on her face. Marinette felt her eyelids being pulled and the boy cursed.

“Chloe! Call an ambulance! HURRY!” a familiar voice shouted which made her head ache even more. Who was shouting?

“’M….ly….ired….” Marinette barely managed to mumble before slipping into sleep.

“No! Nononono! Mari, don’t fall asleep! Please wake up!! Marinette! Wake up!” he sounded so frantic? Why? She just wanted to sleep off the pain. Suddenly she was snapped awake and her muscles felt too taut. She wasn’t sure what was happening but it felt like her entire body was being electrocuted. Marinette could taste blood. Suddenly she was on her side as her body continued to shake. It felt like an eternity before she finally stopped shaking and heard sirens before blacking out.

After Marinette was taken away to the hospital, teachers were ushering students back to class. Throughout the entire lesson, whispers of what happened circulated. Adrien was angry and disgusted at the class who claimed Alya only acted in self defense or the defense of Lila and that Marinette had it coming. Adrien could not focus on the lesson at all.

A loud slam startled the class as a certain heiress stood up, her face fuming red with fury and anger.

“RIDICULOUS!!! UTTERLY, IMPOSSIBLY, FUCKING RIDICULOUS!!!”

Apparently, Chloe Bourgeois was not focusing either.

“Look at all of you!! YOU!! Bustier!! Your star student was assaulted by this joke of a reporter and her little puppet master and is in the hospital with a concussion and possibly worse!! AND YOU DON’T EVEN CARE!!! You NEVER cared did you!?” Chloe pointed at Bustier who had the nerve to look guilty. Chloe set her eyes on Alya next.

“YOU, CESAIRE!! Oh, I can say so much right now but the most important thing I have to say to you is YOU ARE A HYPOCRITE!!! You claim sources are needed to be a good reporter but you don’t even look up Lila’s claims!! When Marinette has proof, you demand more or you brush it off as jealousy!! You accuse Marinette of being violent WHEN YOU NEARLY JUST KILLED HER LESS THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!!!” Alya had the nerve to look insulted at being called a hypocrite.

“Dont even get me started on _**you** , _Rossi.” Chloe quietly warned, “Ever since you came here, it all became perfectly clear how utterly ridiculous and PATHETIC this class is! Too easily swayed by pretty words and promises. To be honest, I should thank you for exposing how cowardly and SPINELESS this entire class is. But that doesn’t mean SHIT when all of this could have been avoided IF YOUR FATHER USED A CONDOM SO YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!! And let me tell you one very important thing, Lila Rossi.” Chloe got in Lila’s face and saw in her wicked yet scared green eyes. “You may have diplomatic immunity, but I can easily expose and deport you with one single phone call. Not to my father, Not to my mother, not even to the police. I have friends in high places. Don’t _fuck_ with a Bourgeois.” Chloe didn’t show it, but she was satisfied to see the scared and panicking look on Lila’s face before she turned her attention to the rest of the class.

“Honestly, after everything Marinette did for us, _THIS_ is how you thank her!? Alix, who made you that banner for your race and cheered for you the loudest? Who was the first one to congratulate you with cupcakes? Kim! Who was the one who volunteered to make your swim team’s jerseys? Out of her own pocket, I might add? Ivan! Who encouraged you to asked Mylene out and gave you cookies every anniversary? Max, who was the one who tested your games and gave honest and constructive criticism that made it the best indie game of the year? Mylene! Who was it who helped you with stage fright by dressing up as a ridiculous banana at last year’s talent show? Rose! Who gave you and Juleka matching strawberry dresses to celebrate your first date? You know, the one that is always noted as your ‘favorite dress made by a dear friend’? Juleka! Who was it that always made you the first pick model for her little fashion shows and model for her website because she knew how much you wanted to be a model? Nathaniel! Who always helped you design your comic character’s costumes? Who was the one who helped you and Marc get together for your comic? You know? That Award winning comic? Nino! Who encouraged you to ask out this bitch? Who stood by you and pushed you into making short films and made the costumes for them?” Chloe asked each and every student who were siding with Lila. She was absolutely disgusted that they had the gall to look ashamed.

“Well?? Who was it!?” Chloe screamed and was answered with mutters of Marinette.

“Yeah! Marinette Dupain-Cheng! As Adrien likes to call her Our Everyday Ladybug! Why? Because she goes out of her way to help us! When we are down and sad or upset, she is always there for us with snacks and a hug and an ear. When we are happy, she is there celebrating with us and for the most part the reason WHY we are happy in the first place! She does all these things for us without EVER asking anything in return!! You wanna know how much a dozen cookies or cupcakes cost? Fifteen euro! Now remember how many times she brought them in for us in and out of class! You know how much her sewing costs? Those strawberry dresses she made? 425 euro EACH and THAT’S Low balling the price! The swim team uniforms? 152 euro EACH and there’s fourteen swim team members. She isn’t just our everyday Ladybug. She’s our hearth, always keeping us warm while burning herself out only to be cast aside when no one wants to use her. You ALL are disgusting, selfish, arrogant, greedy, ungrateful MONSTERS!!!” Chloe screamed as the tears welled in her eyes.

“Well why do you care? You bullied her for years!” Alya shouted. And immediately regretted the action as Chloe grabbed her by her shirt collar and was now nose to nose with the seething heiress.

“And I apologized. Not only through words, but through actions. I was the shoulder she cried on when you verbally abused her. I was the ears who listened as she cried her eyes out after being betrayed. I was the one who properly paid for the clothes she made. I was the one who stopped her from killing herself last month. I was the one who celebrated her accomplishments with her. I was the one who became her best friend and stood by her every step of the way. Don’t fuck with a Queen, Cesaire.” Chloe calmly snarled before letting go and shoving Alya back into her seat.

Screams of fear rang out as a small purple and black butterfly was heading Chloe’s way. She saw it was aiming for her hair comb and glared at it with all the anger she could muster.

“GET LOST, BUG BREATH!!! I’M NOT DEALING WITH YOU TODAY!!” Chloe shrieked. Her scream seemed to work as the butterfly frantically flew into the opposite direction, getting as far away from the Queen Bee as possible.

“Come on, Adrikins! We’re so out of this ridiculous flock of sheep!” Chloe huffed as she retrieved her bag. Adrien followed suite and followed his childhood friend. He said nothing to his class, but he did give them a glare even his father would be proud of.


	2. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's injuries are worse than what Adrien and Chloe thought.

When Tom and Sabine heard from Chloe and Adrien that Marinette was in the hospital, they dropped everything and rushed right over. Tom didn’t care that he was pulled over. He just threw his license and registration at the officer and demanded the ticket right away. At least the police officer was understanding and gave the couple an escort to the hospital.

When they arrived, they were met with their daughter’s friends and held the children close, thanking them for helping their little girl while comforting them at the same time. Sabine told the receptionist her relations to Marinette and asked that Chloe and Adrien come with them as they deserved every right to see their best friend. The receptionist gave the group Marinette’s room number and the four of them rushed over right away.

When they found her room, they carefully opened the door and gasped.

Marinette was unconscious in her bed. The steady beeping of the heart monitor echoed in the small room. At least she was breathing. But she was still covered in bandages and the dressings on her head looked like they needed to be changed. They saw the IV drip inserted in her arm and an oxygen detector on her fingertip. The oxygen mask they saw on her earlier is now replaced with a nasal cannula. Both her left arm and right leg were in bright pink casts while her left ankle was wrapped. A nurse was finishing up her check on Marinette and replaced the IV bag when she noticed the family.

“Are you Miss Dupain-Cheng’s family?” She quietly asked. Tom and Sabine could not trust their voices and just nodded their heads.

“Both her radius and ulna bones are broken. Along with her fibula.” the nurse calmly explained.

“I-Is my daughter….Is she???” Tom asked worriedly. Thankfully the nurse shook her head and smiled.

“No, she’s just sleeping. We’ll be waking her up every hour to check for any signs of a coma but for right now she is on a morphine and glucose drip .” The nurse eased their worries before leaving the room.

“Oh, my baby.” Sabine wept as she cradled her daughter’s hand in hers. Tom sniffled and stroked Marinette’s blue black hair lovingly. Chloe and Adrien were furious at those who did this to their best friend. The Dupain-Cheng couple informed the kids that they need to return to the shop briefly and close it for the day. The blonde pair understood and promised to stay with Marinette.

They sat on either side of Marinette and held her hands as gently as possible, clearly afraid that a single touch will break her even more.

“Hey, Mari.” Adrien gently greeted. “Sorry we couldn’t be here sooner. But we’re here now.”

“The receptionist said emergency contacts and immediate family were the only ones allowed until 3pm. Adrien and I had to wait hours in that stinking waiting room.” Chloe huffed.

It was agonizing to be answered with silence.

“Man, I wish you saw Chloe right before we left.” Adrien chuckled, “She ripped everyone a new asshole. Even scared Hawkmoth’s akuma away.”

“Hmph! That bug got off easy! I ripped into Bustier, Alya, Lila, everyone!” Chloe huffed proudly.

“Too bad Sabrina was unable to see it, too. She would have loved it.” Adrien laughed.

“Yeah, she’s still on her family vacation. But she also heard what happened.” Chloe informed.

Again, they were answered with silence.

Chloe and Adrien waited patiently for their friend to wake up soon but to no avail. As the nurse said, she returned to Marinette’s room and asked the pair to leave the room briefly to wake her up and administer the test. It was over sooner than they thought it would be and the nurse informed them that she’s still in the clear to sleep. Chloe and Adrien sighed when they returned to Marinette sleeping once again.

Sabine and Tom returned an hour later and the pair asked the couple if they can continue to stay. Of course, the married couple allowed their daughter’s best friends to stay. The four of them stayed until visiting hours were up and they bid their goodbyes to Marinette.

Again, all four of them were answered with silence.

When Chloe returned home, her father was worried sick. He was notified by the school that Chloe had attacked her class and skipped school for the day. Chloe scoffed at the accusation.

“Daddy, If reminding those cowards I have to call classmates that they were severely ungrateful to the girl they ACTUALLY attacked, then yes. I attacked them and skipped school to visit the girl in the hospital who is also MY best friend.” Chloe huffed. Andre was confused and sat down with his daughter to hear everything. The more Chloe explained what had happened, the more horrified he was. Just like his daughter, he grew to like Marinette as she was not only an honest and hardworking young lady who befriended his beloved only child, but she brought out the best in Chloe and he was more than proud to see his little girl grow up to be a proud and respectable young lady.

While he was upset that Chloe had skipped class, he felt the leave was necessary. He left a voice mail to the school telling them Chloe will be having an excused absence the following day. He then smiled to his daughter offering to take his daughter out to buy Marinette a get well soon gift.

“Not before I tell Mom!” Chloe announced slyly. And the smile on Andre’s face was wiped clean off his face and a look of fear and dread replaced it.

Meanwhile, Adrien was in his father’s office. Something that was rare and only happened when he was in the worst trouble. He sat in front of his father’s desk while his eyes followed his father’s pacing and his ears caught the venomous words his father sprayed.

“I allowed you to attend a public school to get a proper, albeit mediocre, education. And this is the thanks I get for allowing you this? Attacking your classmates? Skipping school with Miss Bourgeois? Coming home six hours passed your curfew?! I knew that school was not good for you. From now on, you will return to being home schooled. Do you have any idea what this could mean for my company?” Gabriel seethed completely unaware of the anger etched on his own son’s face.

“Well someone had to.” Adrien growled. Gabriel was stunned to see his son angry at him let alone speaking back to him.

“What did you just say?” Gabriel asked incredulously.

“ _Father_. Were you just told that Chloe and I attacked our classmates and we just simply skipped class?” Adrien asked.

“Yes. Because I do not need to know the details!” Gabriel huffed at the nerve of Adrien’s behaviour.

“YES YOU DO!” Adrien suddenly stood up and shouted, startling his normally stoic and collected father.

“Dad, do you remember Marinette? The winner of your hat contest? The designer Audrey was impressed with?” Gabriel nodded his head.

“Yes, I intend to take her on as my apprentice.” Gabriel confirmed.

“You may not get that chance.” Adrien sighed. This got Gabriel’s attention.

“Dad, Marinette was the one attacked. And it was because of Lila. Lila accused Marinette of assaulting her and Alya hit Marinette. Marinette was slapped twice and the second slap pushed her down a flight of stairs. Marinette hit her head really hard on the concrete and then had a seizure because of it. Chloe and I were the ones who helped her and called for help. The _only_ ones who helped her. The class was defending Alya and saying Marinette deserved getting hurt. Chloe did yell at them badly but only to remind them that they were incredibly selfish for doing what they did and not doing anything to help. Chloe and I did leave school but only to visit Marinette as soon as possible. Chloe and I waited hours to see her and we stayed with her and her parents the entire time.” Adrien explained now that he had his father’s full attention. He saw a small look of worry etched onto his father’s normally stoic facade. But he didn’t tell his father the worst part yet.

“Dad. Marinette’s really badly hurt. She has a concussion and both her arm and leg are broken because of the fall. Dad, she could slip into a coma any day now and we’ll never know if she’ll wake up or not.” and that’s when the dam had broken. Adrien dropped into the chair and hunched over his lap and sobbed, defeated and scared for his friend.

For the first time in years, Gabriel Agreste felt as if he connected with his son. But not in the way he had thought. He knew Marinette was his son’s best friend. He knew she was extremely talented in both fashion and getting others to open up to her. Just like Emilie. Looking at how scared and broken his son is over his friend reminded Gabriel of himself when Emilie slipped into her coma. He understood that pain all too well.

He brought himself to his knees and held his son close. When was the last time Gabriel comforted his son like this? He held his son tightly as the boy sobbed into his father’s chest.

“Son. I’m sorry.” Gabriel apologized sincerely. “I didn’t know, Adrien. But I promise, Marinette will get better.”

Adrien nodded his head and hugged his father back. He just hoped his father was right.


	3. ...And?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is recovering and is delighted to be surrounded by her loved ones. But she also received some unwanted guests.

It took over a week but Marinette was recovering well. She was still monitored and checked for possible signs of a coma but so far she was in the clear. And when her loved ones found out, she was bombarded with hugs and kisses and tears. She remembered she got hurt but she couldn’t remember how. Adrien explained that Alya had slapped her so hard she was pushed down the stairs that was in front of their classroom. Chloe added on that she had a concussion, seizure, and broken bones as well as being on coma watch for well over a week.

“I remember people helping me. That was you guys, right?” Marinette asked.

“Tch, of course it was! You really think those sheep would help?” Chloe huffed.

“Of course we helped. That’s what friends are for.” Adrien smiled.

“How are you feeling, by the way? How bad does anything hurt? We can get a nurse if you need them right now.” Chloe rambled.

“Are you hungry or thirsty at all? We can get you whatever you want to eat and drink.” Adrien offered with concern.

“My head does hurt a bit but its manageable. And I’m not hungry but I am a little thirsty?” Marinette shyly stated.

“We’ll get you whatever you want! Coffee, tea, juice, soda, water?” Adrien excitedly listed which made Marinette laugh.

“Just water is perfect. And no Adrien, no mineral or sparkling. Just plain water is perfect.” Marinette chuckled. With Adrien bound on his mission for water, it was just Chloe and Marinette. They sat together in comfortable silence while Chloe tapped furiously away on her phone, sending dozens of text messages.

“But seriously, does anything hurt too badly? I’m serious, I will get a nurse to help with it.” Chloe asked again.

“No, I’m really alright. Thank you Chloe. But can you update me on what happened while I was out?” Marinette asked.

“Well for starters, Mom is in town. I told her what happened and she. Is. P I S S E D. She and Daddy want to file charges in your name but I told them to hold off until we get your permission. And seeing as that we are still minors, we also need your parents’ permission. Oh, Gabriel visited you a few days ago.” Chloe added nonchalantly which made Marinette choke on her own spit.

“G-G-G-G-G-GABRIEL!?!? AS IN ADRIEN’S DAD GABRIEL!?!?” Marinette shrieked.

“Yeah! Surprised me too! He was worried about you. He said he wanted to make sure his future apprentice was alright.” Chloe laughed as Marinette deflated into her blanket. It was then she noticed the feel of the throw blanket that was on top of the hospital standard blanket. It was an incredibly soft wool blanket with a soft pink paisley design and fringed on the edges. She looked to Chloe in confusion.

“Johnstons of Elgin. 100% cashmere.” Chloe smiled proudly, “A get well gift from Daddy, Mom, and me. Oh! Adrien and I figured you’d be bored out of your mind while you’re here, so brought you this.”

Chloe dug into her tote bag and pulled out a rather large ball of yarn with knitting needles inserted in it along with three extra balls of yarn. Marinette graciously took the ball of yarn and gave her thanks. The two hugged tightly and was suddenly hugged by a third. Adrien opened the water bottle for Marinette and added a straw. She winced as her tongue suddenly stung.

“Oh, yeah. You bit your tongue pretty badly when you had that seizure so you have to avoid hot, cold, and spicy foods until the wound heals.” Marinette groaned at the restrictions. It meant no ice cream, no hot chocolate, and none of her mother’s sichuan cooking.

The trio talked and laughed when Tom came barreling in like a bat out of hell. Before Marinette could even greet her doting father, he had his arms wrapped around her and was a blubbering mess. Sabine entered the room trying to calm her husband but she was equally a mess as she too embraced Marinette. Sabine had also brought Marinete her laptop so she can have something decent to watch while she’s recovering. All of them stayed and caught Marinette up with what’s been going on and worried over her. An hour in and both Kagami and Luka visited with gifts. Kagami had brought a slew of origami cranes which she explained was a tradition back home to help someone recover from an illness or injury quickly. Luka had brought her a new sketchbook and pencils in case she wanted to draw and design while she was in bed.

Tom and Sabine left the kids to visit their daughter while they went back to tend to the store. They knew she was in good safe hands. The kids joked and laughed and did everything to make Marinette as comfortable as possible. Which was honestly easy seeing as she was draped in a $1100 cashmere blanket and enough things to keep her busy for the next week or so. Not to mention every so often a friend would ask her if she needed or wanted anything.

Marinette was incredibly elated when Jagged and Penny Stone visited their goddaughter and reached her arms out for a hug. Jagged complained that Fang was unable to come because he wasn’t a service animal. While it did sadden Marinette that her favorite reptile was not here, Jagged promised that he would bring Fang along after her recovery. Jagged and Marinette talked excitedly with her friends while Penny placed the bouquet of flowers by the windows. Penny softly laughed when Jagged presented Marinette with the very first copy of his latest album. He even recommended a few songs that are easy on her headaches. Unfortunately they had to leave to prepare for the show tonight but promised that they would visit again and take her out to celebrate her recovery. Just as Jagged and Penny left the room, another couple came in with another bouquet of flowers. It was Mayor Andre and Audrey Bourgeois.

Chloe got out of her seat to hug and greet her parents and they all sat next to Marinette with dark expressions.

“Marinette, my dear, I’m terribly sorry this happened to you. But I promise Audrey and I have our best lawyers working on a case for you!” Andre patted Marinette’s hand dotingly.

“Of course! How DARE that insignificant little wretch harm my daughter’s best friend as well as the next biggest name in fashion!?” Audrey huffed angrily.

“Utterly ridiculous!” Both mother and daughter scowled. The others in the room laughed at how the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Andre looked to Marinette and, just like the others, asked if she needed anything.

“No thank you, Mr Bourgeois. I’m very comfortable thanks to my friends and family. Also I want to thank you for the blanket. Its very warm and soft.” Marinette smiled gratefully.

“Of course my dear! It was all Chloe and Audrey’s idea! I just suggested the color. Hospital blankets are so drafty and uncomfortable, especially when you need to be in the hospital for more than a day!” Andre beamed happily.

“Of course, the ones in the shops were not good enough for you so I just ordered them and had them ship it overnight.” Audrey flipped her hair proudly. “Now back to get down with the brass tacks. Alya will be sued for assault while Lila will be sued for slander, defamation, and harassment.”

“I….I don’t want that.” Marinette decided.

“WHAT!?” Everyone shouted, and immediate regretted it when they saw Marinette wince at the sudden volume.

“Mari, why do you not want this? We can bring Lila down. I thought that’s what you wanted?” Adrien asked worriedly.

“I can’t. Not while she has Alya. You saw what she did to me. As long as Lila complains to Alya, Alya will continue attacking me both verbally and physically. I just want a restraining order against both of them. One that prevents them from dragging my name through the dirt.” Marinette sighed and leaned back against the bed.

“If that’s what you want, we will help you.” Audrey smirked and hugged Marinette. They all focused on other things outside of the legal jargon. Audrey and Andre offered to pay the large hospital bill which was met with a disagreement with Adrien as he had just as much money to pay for the bill as the Bourgeois. Marinette decided to tune them out in order to focus on her knitting.

Time flies when you’re with good company and Marinette pouted when Luka announced he had to go to work. Luka pressed a gentle kiss to Marinette’s cheek and promised he would visit tomorrow on his day off. Marinette smiled dreamily and touched her cheek and was snapped out of it when her friends teased her about her not so secret crush. Audrey and Andre also had to leave to return to work. Kagami had to leave as well for her fencing practice and gave Marinette a gentle hug. It was back to the trio once again where they laughed and played games on their phones.

But the happy visit was cut short when most of her classmates showed up. Some of them looked guilty when they saw Marinette in bandages and hooked up to hospital equipment. Others didn’t even look at her.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Adrien stood up and glared.

“Um…well…You see…” Kim stuttered.

“Um…well…You see…” Chloe mockingly mimicked. “What are you doing here?”

“W-we’re sorry.” Mylene apologized for the class. The classmates bowed their heads in respect. While Adrien and Chloe were angry at the audacity, Marinette was still and silent.

She remained that way and the class felt awkward with the cold blank stare.

“Uh So….y-yeah, We’re sorry Marinette.” and they all rushed out of the room.

“Cowards.” Chloe huffed. Adrien shook his head in disappointment.

“They’re not sorry at all.” Adrien clicked his tongue. Both blondes sat back in their seats and talked and doted on her when they noticed Marinette’s smile dropped into a blank cold stare. Chloe and Adrien followed her stare and felt their blood pressure rise quickly.

“H-Hey, Marinette.” A sickeningly familiar voice greeted. Adrien and Chloe were immediately on their feet with fire in their eyes as Alya bashfully and awkwardly stood in the door way with a bouquet of flowers.

“YOU BITCH!!!” Chloe shrieked.

“GET OUT NOW!!!” Adrien shouted in equal volume.

“W-wait, please let me explain!” Alya begged nervously.

“Oh, like how you let Marinette explain right before you pushed her down the stairs!?” Chloe huffed.

“I-it was an accident!” Alya tried to refute.

“You think by claiming it was an accident, it will change the situation!? Marinette has a concussion because of you! She has broken bones because of you! She’s here in the hospital because YOU just _had_ to hit her!!” Adrien snarled angrily.

“I…I just came to say I’m sorry it happened.” Alya weakly apologized. Just like the class, she was met with prolonged silence. While Adrien and Chloe glared daggers into Alya, Marinette remained stoic and silent.

“U-um, I apologized.” Alya stated.

“And?” Marinette asked plainly. This startled Alya.

“U-Um I can help with the hospital bill! I can set up a fundraiser on the Ladyblog for you!” Alya offered.

“And?” Marinette asked again.

“I-If its about the pastries and clothes, I can pay!” Alya added on.

“And?” Marinette asked once more. This is when Alya lost her patience.

“WHAT IS WITH YOU!? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!?” Alya shouted angrily.

“Your feelings.” Marinette snapped which threw Alya back.

“Alya, I don’t need or want your money or your apology you wiped your butt with. I want you to show me, no, PROVE to me you care!” Marinette chastised.

“Why do you think I’m here!?” Alya hissed angrily.

“You apologized. But you didn’t apologize for what _you_ did. You just apologized that it happened.” Marinette clarified.

“W-what are you saying? That its…” Alya seethed at Marinette’s calm demeanor.

“I want you to consider how you have injured me.” Marinette spoke softly yet firmly.

“What!? But I DID!! I did reflect what happened!” Alya tried objecting. But it did nothing.

“Then tell me. What is it that happened?” Marinette asked sternly and Alya gasped.

“Since the very beginning, you were only thinking of yourself. Being friends with a designer meant free clothes. Being friends with a bakery owners’ daughter meant free food. Then you went to Lila who claimed to have connections. Connections I don’t have. She promised you the world but the things you thought you would gain were nothing but pretty gilded lies. And you brushed off everything I said _and_ proved as jealousy when in truth it was concern for _you, my ex-best friend_. I was concerned for my friends and worried that they would be let down. This is why I always go out of my way for you guys: to raise you up and never put you down. But in the end you not only put me down but stomped me into the ground.” Marinette sighed sadly. “So tell me Alya, what happened that led me to being hospitalized for over a week?”

Alya bit her lip, she did not want to admit her fault. But she had no choice in the matter.

“L-Lila told me you assaulted her.” Alya started.

“Was she specific or did she tell you she was just ‘assaulted’?” Marinette asked.

“J-just assaulted.” Alya confirmed.

“And you believed her without any evidence or witnesses?” Alya only nodded her head. “Fine, what else happened?”

“I….I waited for you to come to the top of the stairs.” Alya added on.

“And?” Marinette asked.

“When I saw you I confronted you.” Alya added.

“What was the first thing you did to me and why?” Marinette asked calmly.

“I-I slapped you in defense of Lila.”

“Did you let me explain?” Alya shook her head.

“Then what happened?” Marinette took a small sip of her water.

“I…I slapped you.”

“And then?” Chloe hissed.

“M…Marinette fell.” Alya answered hesitantly.

“She _just_ fell?” Adrien skeptically asked.

“S-she fell down the stairs.”

“And what happened when I fell down the stairs?” Marinette asked impatiently.

“You…you weren’t moving. Chloe and Adrien went to help.” Alya wrung the bouquet in her hands.

“And what did you do?” Marinette asked.

“I…I didn’t do anything else! I promise!” Alya swore.

“You’re already like Lila, breaking promises right after you make them.” Marinette sighed.

“NO!! NO I swear I didn’t do anything!” Alya objected.

“You laughed, Alya.” This stopped the reporter in her tracks. “Alya, you laughed at me. I heard you laugh at me along with our classmates. Not only did I hear you laugh, I saw you point and jeer at me. I heard you say ‘serves you right’.”

Alya said nothing but glared at Marinette. She was angry that she was not being forgiven already. But Marinette said nothing, she just continued to knit while Chloe read her magazine and Adrien watched Marinette knit.

“Okay! I pushed you and I said I’m sorry! Happy!?” Alya shouted. But Marinette continued to knit.

“No.” Marinette continued knitting. Before Alya could complain, Marinette spoke again.

“My mom always taught me that people are like mirrors. If you show gratitude, then you will receive gratitude back. If you apologize, you will hear an apology back. If you think I’m being rude now, well that’s exactly how you seem to me right now. If you are going to make an apology while thinking only of yourself and overlooking your own behaviour, then its fine for me to use this time for myself. Right?” Marinette sternly looked directly in Alya’s eyes.

Alya felt humiliated. Marinette should have forgiven her by now. She got a better better look at Marinette. She saw a bruised ad scabbed cheek from when she slapped her. She saw the bandages wrapped around her head. She saw the split but healing lower lip. She saw the nasal cannula which led her to realize Marinette was having some kind of breathing difficulty. She saw the bright pink casts wrapped around her arm and leg. None of this was her fault though

But Alya was prideful and stubborn. 

“What about Chloe!? She did so many awful things to you but you don’t demand apologies from her!” Alya shouted loudly, making Marinette’s head ache more.

“First of all, keep your voice down. She is concussed, remember? Second of all, she never demanded an apology because I did it on my own free will. I actually felt guilty and wanted to right the wrongs I have committed against Marinette! Unlike you, I _proved_ to her I am sorry.” Chloe huffed.

“You really like to compare yourself to Chloe to make yourself look better, don’t you Alya?” Adrien sneered.

“NONE OF THIS IS MY FAULT!!! LILA WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME!!” Alya screamed, obviously uncaring that Marinette winced at the volume of her voice.

“But did Lila hit Marinette?” Adrien growled.

“W-what???” Alya stuttered.

“Did. Lila. Hit. Marinette?” Adrien repeated himself.

“It wasn’t my fault.” Alya repeated.

“It is. You could have just told Marinette off. You could have asked Lila for proof. You could have just ignored it like you ignored Marinette’s concerns. But _you_ were the one to hit her. _You_ attacked Marinette. This is _your_ fault, Alya.” Adrien growled menacingly.

“Alya, you can either sincerely apologize for what you did, or get the hell out.” Chloe crossed her arms and scowled at the reporter. Alya wore at her lower lip before glaring at Marinette. She threw the bouquet onto the ground and stormed away. It became too painfully clear that Alya wanted to burn bridges. So be it.

“How ridiculous.” Chloe clicked her tongue. She stood up and picked up the bouquet with two fingers and dropped them in the trash bin.

“It can’t be helped. You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink.” Marinette sighed and continued knitting.

“So now what?” Adrien asked.

“I say we shut them down. I have a few connections I can call.” Chloe gestured to her phone. Both Adrien and Chloe looked to Marinette for confirmation.

“Shut them down.” Marinette nodded.


	4. Every Action has its consequences

It’s been two weeks since any of Bustier’s class visited Marinette. Adrien and Chloe had successfully transferred classes because they were sickened to the core by the class’s lack of empathy and felt the environment was far too toxic to learn anything. However on the off chance their paths crossed, their former classmates would ask about Marinette, they would be given the cold shoulder. Juleka knew her brother visited Marinette before and after school and work, but he refused to update her or anyone in Kitty Section about her condition. Adrien, Chloe, and Luka always gave the same response:

“It’s not my place to tell you.”

Rumors circulated about the class. Bustier’s class would go through their daily walk of shame as students whispered and snickered and glared at them on their way to class. It was agonizing but worse still, they still didn’t have any confirmed news about Marinette and her injuries.

Some students claimed that Marinette will be repeating the school year, others say she transferred classes. Some were close to the truth. Some weren’t.

It was only confirmed by the class’s new teacher. He was a tall middle aged man with a permanent frown and no tolerance for unruly students. He announced Ms Bustier was let go and was now undergoing lectures on bullying and harassment. He also confirmed that Marinette was not only no longer a student in the class, but she is no longer a student in Francis Dupont period!

The class learned that because her concussion was worse than they all thought, she had to be enrolled in a traumatic brain injury rehabilitation program. The program alone was intense and would last well past the school year. The program would take up most of her time and she would need constant care and assistance in her daily tasks which would make physically going to school damn near impossible without falling behind and without being in a great amount of pain.

By the end of the day, the class visited the bakery to ask Marinette’s parents on which rehab center she was at so they could visit and properly apologize. But they were greeted with scowls and Tom threateningly hitting his rolling pin on his open palm.

Sabine warned them that they were no longer welcome in the shop. Or her home. Or near Marinette. Not to contact her, not to contact anyone with her contact information, none of that. They were quickly ushered out of the shop when Alya got an email. She angrily balked at what she was reading.

It was from a legal firm. A very well known and expensive one, to boot. To add salt to her wounds, it was from the Bourgeois couple, Andre and Audrey. It was a restraining order against her to protect Chloe and Marinette. Alya is not allowed within 50 feet of the two girls, come in contact with them and/or their homes and/or their parents’ places of employment unless permitted by them.

The class finally felt the weight of what they had done. They could not truly apologize for what they did to her. They couldn’t even blame each other because they were just as much at fault for what they did to her. She supported each and every one of them in individual and unique ways that made life so much brighter. And now they had no choice but to move on and carry that guilt for the rest of their lives.

They had no one to blame but themselves.

A year and a half later, she was finally free.

She took a deep breath and reveled in the fresh air.

No more tests, no more painful physical therapy, no more MRIs, no more boring hospital stays, no more feeling overbearingly dependent, and no more home schooling!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng finally recovered from her concussion and the rehabilitation program was complete! And as promised, Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny were there to pick her up. Fang nearly broke his tail from wagging it so hard when he came barreling towards Marinette. It took some effort to bend down and cuddle the reptile but it was worth it to feel the rough cool scales on her favorite crocodile. Chloe and Adrien were there too and helped her get back up. It was the price to pay for recovering.

She had not recovered fully. Rather than feeling 100% better, she was more at an 80-85%. Because of the brain injury, Marinette had a slight but noticeable limp in her gait which usually required a cane, crutch, or when it got really painful a wheelchair. It wasn’t so bad, though. She always had her friends by her side help her if it was too painful to walk. Sometimes Luka carried her bridal style just because he could and it was too cute when she protested bashfully much to the delight from Chloe and Adrien.

Another drawback was her headaches. They weren’t as frequent as they used to be but they were still annoying and could easily ruin her day. Sometimes it was loud noise or bright light that triggered them, something nothing triggers them at all. Normally, she would take some ibuprofen or aspirin to ease the pain and continue with her day, but if they were really bad she would have some herbal tea and simply sleep off the headache.

Best of all, she no longer had to deal with her former classmates.

After a long day of celebrating, Marinette was back in her room along with Chloe, Adrien, and Luka. Chloe had complained to her how annoying it was that their former classmates continuously tried contacting Marinette by any means necessary. Luka had also mentioned that his sister and Kitty Section constantly asked him to have Marinette contact them. It was both endearing and insulting in Marinette’s eyes.

“Why weren’t they this sorry when they had the chance?” Marinette thought as her real friends continued to gripe and complain about the betrayers.

She leaned back into her boyfriend’s chest. It didn’t matter anymore. She was satisfied with the outcome. Alya’s blog can no longer interfere with her personal and hero life, she could also get nowhere near Marinette without the consequences of legal actions. Marinette no longer had to worry about being assaulted by her former best friend over stupid vague lies and crocodile tears (Sorry, Fang).

Speaking of lies….

“Do you guys know what happened with Lila? Audrey informed me that the restraining order with Lila can’t go through.” Marinette asked. She was suddenly concerned when she saw the sly smile on Chloe and Adrien’s faces.

“You ready for this tea?” Adrien smirked. That piqued Marinette’s interest.

“Lila was deported.” Chloe smiled.

They all laughed at Marinette’s wide eyed expression.

“Turns out, she fabricated her legal documents. She was never supposed to leave Italy in the first place. She was supposed to be living with her dad! She lied to him with fake documents claiming her mother allowed her to come with her to France while she lied to her mom with fake documents saying her dad allowed her to go with her mom. She didn’t have proper papers, not even a student visa! The only real documents she had were her birth certificate and passport. Her mom revoked her diplomatic immunity and sent her back to Italy to avoid public scandal. And that’s not even the best part, Bugs.” Adrien explained all while he grinned ear to ear.

“Lila was finally caught in her lies and she got deported, how can it get any better?” Marinette asked.

“She’s locked away in a psychiatric hospital!” Chloe beamed.

“What!?” Marinette balked.

“Yeah. She went to court for counterfeiting legal documents and was put on trial. She pleaded insanity but when she went through the mental evaluation, the judge and jury deemed her guilty but mentally ill!” Chloe explained.

“So she got away with it?” Marinette worriedly asked.

“As if!” Chloe scoffed. “She was unable to differentiate reality from her delusions. She made some insane claims that it landed her in a psychiatric hospital and THEN jail.”

“A-a psychiatric hospital?” Marinette repeated.

“Like the padded room kind of psychiatric hospital. Like the places in those ghost hunting shows.” Adrien compared.

"If you ask me, this is way~ more humiliating for her!" Chloe chortled.

“How do you guys know all this?” Marinette asked worriedly.

“Puh-LEASE. My daddy is the mayor of Paris, Daddy’s sister works in the embassy along with Lila’s mom, and I’m related to like a dozen government workers.” Chloe proudly boasted.

While her friends laughed at the situation, Marinette almost felt bad for Lila. _Almost_. It was true Marinette wore her heart on her sleeve and was a person who cared too much. But in this instance, she couldn’t afford to care. Lila was beyond cruel. She was the textbook definition of evil and wore so many masks, Marinette doubted Lila even remembered who she really was. It was actually very poetic and ironic that Lila was taken down by herself with her own lies. Marinette was finally able to breathe again now that she heard this news.

“Oh! Mari, I almost forgot to tell you. It’s about Alya!” Adrien mentioned and Marinette flinched at the name. She remembered the happy memories of when they were still friends as well as the times the reporter slung venomous bitter words at her. She remembered Alya looking at her with stars in her eyes when Marinette was Ladybug. She remembered the times when they fought together as Ladybug and Rena Rouge. She remembered the fall.

Marinette unconsciously touched the back of her head when she asked, “What about Alya?”

“She got a Cease and Desist order and her blog got taken down.” Luka answered and he nuzzled the top of Marinette’s head.

“Aw Luka, I wanted to tell her!” Adrien pouted and crossed his arms.

“Why was her blog taken down?” Marinette asked.

“Mostly defamation and slander thanks to Lila but because Alya was using one of those free website services, the site shut her blog down for abusive content. At least that’s what Jules told me. The C&D came from a certain Bee and Cat heroes.” Luka looked at Chloe and Adrien who feigned innocence.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Couffaine!” Chloe huffed while Adrien looked away twiddling his thumbs and whistling a mindless tune.

“Well, it’s gone along with the archives. Alya and Lila and everyone in that class can _never_ do anything to you ever again. And if they do, We’ll back you up because we’re your real friends.” Luka warmly smiled and made Marinette tear up. She began crying and was comforted with a big group hug.

For the first time in two years, she finally truly felt free from the harm people put her through. All of the hurt, the betrayal, all of the heartache was gone thanks to the people who earnestly loved her. She felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! Thank you to the anon who requested this 4-part story! If anyone has any requests, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated and I have another salt story coming your way very soon!


End file.
